There already exist lids with a manipulator knob secured to the lid by a screw, some including an orifice for steam to escape.
These holding knobs have the disadvantage of increasing the overall size of the lid and making it difficult to stack them up.
Also, the screw generally screws into the center of the holding knob and the steam outlet orifice is at the periphery of the knob. It is then necessary to rotate the knob when screwing it to the lid to align the orifice in the knob with the steam vent in the lid.